Koizora : The Wish
by Chikuma Yoemon
Summary: "Cinta sejati- Aku tidak bisa menjelaskankan secara sederhana. Itu terlalu indah. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang abstrak." New fanfiction. Based from "The Lucky One". Inspiration from "Koizora". It's femNaru fanfiction.


恋空 : 希望

Koizora : The Wish

"True Love, Can't be Describe in Words"

Prologue

Aku menunggu.

Aku menunggu.

Aku menunggu untuk sebuah harapan.

Sebuah keberuntungan.

Aku terus berharap hal itu akan terjadi.

Apakah aku se-egois itu?

About The Characters

Uzumaki Naruko

Seorang guru piano berusia 24 tahun. Mengajar di sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan. Mempunyai sifat lugu, polos dan sedikit pemalu. Semasa mudanya, dia adalah seorang yang ceria, berisik dan hiperaktif. Namun, seiring usia berlalu, Naruko tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang penuh akan kelembutan dan juga keanggunan.

Uchiha Sasuke

Seorang pria tampan berusia 26 tahun. Pekerjaannya sebagai designer graphic sudah menjadi bakatnya semenjak ia masih muda. Mempunyai sifat cuek, dingin dan juga keras kepala. Namun, dibalik sikap menyebalkan, Sasuke adalah seorang yang pengertian dan juga penyayang.

Sabaku no Gaara

Seorang pengacara berusia 27 tahun ini telah berhasil meraih cita-citanya untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya di negeri kincir angin. Sifat pria tampan ini kalem, dewasa dan bijaksana. Sikap gentlemannya membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Haruno Sakura

Wanita cantik dan terampil ini adalah sahabat baik Naruko. Berusia 25 tahun bekerja sebagai dokter anak. Sifatnya ceria, mudah tersinggung dan out going (enjoyable). Terobsesi dengan manga dan anime alias seorang Otaku. Sangat tomboy dan mempunyai banyak teman lelaki.

Tenten Ama

Salah satu teman baik Naruko juga. Usianya 24 tahun, seorang guru olahraga di sekolah khusus perempuan (sama seperti sekolah dimana Naruko mengajar). Sifatnya ramah, pengertian dan ceria. Walaupun terlihat tomboy, sebenarnya Tenten itu feminine lho!

Hyuuga Neji

Sahabat dekat Sasuke. Pria berusia 28 tahun bekerja sebagai industrial designer di Amerika. Orangnya tegas, penuh wibawa dan sedikit anti-sosial. Walaupun begitu, sifat manisnya terhadap istri dan juga sepupunya tidak pernah pudar begitu saja.

…..Additional Characters….

Uzumaki Kushina (Ibu Naruko)

Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Mikoto (Orang tua Sasuke)

Uchiha Itachi (Kakak lelaki Sasuke)

Hatake Kakashi (Teman kerja Gaara)

Akasuna no Sasori (Kekasih Sakura)

Akemi Shizune (Teman kerja Sakura)

Dan lain sebagainya…

**Untuk karakter lainnya, akan ditampilkan pada chapter kedepannya.**

Lil' things about this story…

Banyak dari kita yang mengenal kata 'keberuntungan' atau 'ketidaksengajaan' dalam hal percintaan. Jika kau seorang penggemar sinetron atau cerita drama percintaan, kau pasti sering menemukan cerita dimana sepasang kekasih yang sebelumnya telah bertemu secara tidak sengaja seperti halnya : pertunangan mendadak, tabrakan di dalam kelas/kantin/perpus/etc, cinta lokasi, dll.

Ya. Hal-hal itu sudah biasa terjadi. Namun, apakah hal-hal seperti itu hanya berpengaruh pada seorang secara khusus?

Hal itulah yang selalu ingin Naruko rasakan. 10 tahun lamanya ia menunggu untuk merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang dirasakan oleh seluruh orang dewasa.

Ya. Dia sudah dewasa.

Apakah dengan menunggu adanya takdir yang akan mempersatukannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meraih sebuah cinta dari seseorang? Menunggu untuk sebuah keberuntungan yang selalu ia dambakan?

"_Menyebalkan sekali ya. Ternyata mempunyai pacar itu tidak enak sama sekali!" ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Diikuti dengan anggukan kecil dari gadis berambut pirang pendek yang duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya gadis pirang itu._

"_Ya tentu saja ga pacaran sampai usiaku 19 tahun!" cletuk gadis berambut cepol dua itu riang. Gadis lainnya membulatkan kedua matanya. "Bohong! Yang benar saja?" ucapnya ragu. Gadis itu menangguk semangat._

"_Kau tahu, kita ini masih 14 tahun. Jalan hidup masih panjang, tidak ada salahnyakan kalau kita menunggu hingga kita lebih dewasa lagi untuk membangun suatu hubungan kepada orang yang kita sukai?" jelasnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu menjawab,_

"_Ya."_

Sebuah keputusan yang Naruko pilih, mungkin saja akan membawanya pada takdir bahagia. Bukankah begitu?

"_Wah, ternyata kau pandai bermain piano ya?" ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruangan musik. Naruko yang kaget, langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya bingung._

"_Haha, tak usah takut! Ayo mainkan lagi musikmu itu. Aku suka," pemuda itu berkata. Tatapan Naruko menjadi lembut ketika melihat pemuda di depannya ini, berbicara dengannya. Belum pernah ada pemuda yang mau berbicara dengannya semenjak SMP kelas 9._

"_Namaku Gaara. Salam kenal," sambungnya sambil tersenyum lembut._

Bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu kau kagumi, bagaimana kau tidak senang? Dan saat itu, Naruko percaya bahwa takdirlah yang mempersatukan semuanya. Dan hal yang Naruko lakukan untuk meraih sebuah cinta tersebut adalah…

"_Apapun yang terjadi. Aku percaya itu. Aku akan terus menunggumu,"_

.

.

Continue to Chapter 1

Author : (ngelap keringet, ingus, air mata, etc) Haduuh, akhirnya janji Chi untuk mengganti cerita "The Lucky One" itu terlaksanakan juga =w= Fiyuh.. syukurlah..

Oh iya, fandomnya Chi ganti jadi fandom Naruto karena kenapa? Setelah Chi melakukan research, Chi tau bahwa fandom Naruto itu salah satu fandom yang sangat di rekomendasikan. Jadi Chi buat cerita dari fandom Naruto deh ._. maaf ya bagi yang kecewa –dilempar granat-.

CHI KENA FLUUU! –ga konek- Tak adil! Lebih baik Chi ga masuk sekolah saja. Tenggorokan soak, ingus mengalir layaknya sungai nil, udah gitu gara-gara drama queen sial itu, Chi jadi ikut-ikutan kebawa atmosfir -?- Hiks.. Chi..benci…sinetron T.T Maka dari itu Chi berusaha banget untuk buat cerita ini ENGGAK mirip kayak cerita2 di sinetron. Semoga ide Chi kedepannya ga pasaran :B

Bagi yang bingung dengan jalan cerita Chi, silahkan pegangan sebelum anda membaca fic saya –dibogem- Ano itu.. tulisan miring itu flashback ya

Tolong feedbacknya yaaa ^_^ Chi akan merasa sangat senang bagi Minna-san yang memberikan Chi saran maupun kritikkan. Yang mau request pairing, etc, silahkan :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Sincerely,

Chikuma Yoemon


End file.
